


a kiss with a fist (is better than none)

by BookPirate



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookPirate/pseuds/BookPirate
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet is unpleasantly surprised when Catherine De Bourgh visits her at work. She is even more unpleasantly surprised when the purpose of the visit is to insist she stop dating Darcy (when they aren't) and to insult her family. Well, her father always told her she was quick to anger, which explains why she's punched the woman without even thinking about it.Or, Elizabeth punches Lady Catherine, and everything that comes after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I didn't add this to my collection of P&P prompts because it's not a prompt. I was just rereading P&P and thinking that if someone talked to me the way Lady Catherine talks to Lizzie, I'd definitely punch them. It's just what you do.
> 
> It's also a little long, but whatever, I couldn't quite end it so I just kept going.
> 
> If you want a little background, I imagined that Lady Catherine was some American blue blood who owned and ran a prestigious university that had a research lab Collins was the head of. Lizzie has an art degree (let's just say an MFA) and wants to eventually run her own gallery. Collins wanted to hire Lizzie to teach at Hunsford, but snagged Charlotte instead. Darcy's family owns and runs Pemberley Gallery which is super famous, but also not the only thing he does. Wickham got Georgiana addicted to drugs and then Lydia. Idk y'all, you want more information just lmk.
> 
> Title from 'Kiss with a Fist' by Florence + the Machine

Elizabeth paces the bedroom in her apartment, trying to decide what to do. On the one hand, she desperately needs to talk to her best friend. On the other hand, Charlotte will almost certainly be mad at her. She could call Jane, but something tells her that her sister is too busy making up with her boyfriend to be of much use.

She sighs, accepts defeat, and dials Charlotte’s number, who picks up with a yawn. “Hello?”

“Char?” Elizabeth flops on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. “I need to talk to you.”

“It better be important,” Charlotte warns. “I have to be up at eight.”

“I promise it is,” Elizabeth assures her. “But first, I need you to promise me you won’t be mad that I haven’t told you this sooner.”

That seems to wake Charlotte up. “What is it?”

Elizabeth launches into the whole story of what’s happened with Darcy, picking up after what had happened once Charlotte agreed to be work with Collins on the Rosings project. She starts with the love declaration Darcy had made at Hunsford University, which earns a gasp from Charlotte, who otherwise doesn’t interrupt, before moving on to the email, and then to seeing him again at the Pemberley Gallery, and meeting his family, and how that interfered with Lydia and the drug scandal, before ending with his appearance with Charles, as the latter came back to apologize to Jane. She’s a little out of breath by the time she ends, but Charlotte doesn’t seem to mind.

There’s silence on the line while Charlotte tries to work through it. Finally, with a sigh, she says, “Well, I want you to know first that I love you very much and you’ll always be my best friend.”

“Thank -” Elizabeth tries to say, but is cut off.

“But! You should have told me. I know I’m stressed out trying to get this program off the ground, and teaching these new classes, but I always have time for you.” Charlotte’s voice is gentle, but still definitely chastising.

“I know, and I’m sorry.” Elizabeth sighs.

“So, what do you want me to give you my input on? It seems like things are back to normal.”

Elizabeth groans in frustration. “But that’s just it! When I visited his gallery, he was so friendly and sweet. I mean, he insisted I meet his sister! Like, to the point where I was a little alarmed about it. But then, when he shows up with Charlie? It’s like I’m not even there!”

Charlotte makes a noise of exasperation. “Yeah, but, you were in a bar, right?”

“I don’t know what that has to do with anything.”

She sighs. “He might not have been comfortable with talking with you in a place like that. Remember how he acts at parties?”

“How could I forget,” Elizabeth grumbles. “Then why come at all, if he’s just going to sit there and be nervous the whole time?”

Charlotte sighs again. “I don’t know, babe. I’m sorry. Maybe he just wanted to make sure you were okay?”

“This is all too confusing. I hate feelings.” Elizabeth frowns at the ceiling. “I’m sorry, I should let you go to bed.”

“It’s fine,” Charlotte says. “I do have to go, though. Talk tomorrow? That way I can try and wrap my head around this a little more.”

Elizabeth sighs. “Good luck with that.”

* * *

 

They don’t get a chance to talk, however, because the next day, as Elizabeth is stacking books in Mrs. Long’s bookstore, she’s accosted by a customer she never expected to see.

“Mrs. De Bourgh!” Elizabeth is shocked to see the dean of Hunsford University standing in the too small aisles of the store. “What are you doing here?”

“I wish to talk to you,” the older woman says stiffly. “I suppose your boss can give you a break.”

“Um,” Elizabeth cranes her neck to look around the store, but Mrs. Long is nowhere to be seen, “sure, I can take fifteen minutes.”

Mrs. De Bourgh nods curtly, and leads Elizabeth out of the store. Thankfully it’s late enough in the afternoon that there’s not too many people in the street. Elizabeth really doesn’t know what Mrs. De Bourgh wants to talk to her about, but, knowing her, it can’t be good.

Once the door has shut behind them, Mrs. De Bough turns to Elizabeth sharply, her cool mask melting into fury. “How dare you date my nephew.”

Elizabeth blinks in surprise. “Excuse me?”

“You, who are so beneath him. He’s destined to become dean at Hunsford, and how can someone who will be one of the richest men in America date someone of your social standing? I know how much debt you’re in, Miss Bennet, and I’ve come to the conclusion that you’re after my nephew for his money. What do you have to say?”  
  
Elizabeth can feel her blood pressure rising. “Excuse me? My life is none of your business.”

Mrs. De Bourgh turns red, and Elizabeth has a distant sense of victory. “You insolent girl. How dare you think that you are my equal? Especially after everything that’s happened with your family lately. I need you to promise me that you will break up with my nephew.”

“I absolutely refuse.” Elizabeth has a sense of calm wash over her. She knows that Darcy will probably never speak to her again, and if his aunt talks to him about this conversation, he’ll likely brush off her answer as something she said to spite the old bat. He knows her that well, at least.

“You’d think that with the recent outing of your druggie sister you’d be a little more aware of your situation in life!” Mrs. De Bourgh says with a sneer. “You have no money, no connections, and enough shame in your family to last you a lifetime.”

That snaps Elizabeth into action. Without thinking, her fist swings out and lands squarely on Mrs. De Bourgh’s nose. The woman shrieks as blood spurts out of her nose. She staggers back and lands on her ass. Elizabeth has never felt so satisfied, even though her knuckles have cracked open and hurt like hell. It was a strong punch.

Unfortunately, she hadn’t tried to assess her surroundings before throwing the punch, so it’s a complete surprise when she’s approached by two police officers, hands steady above their guns. “Is everything okay, ma’am?”

“No! This young woman has assaulted me! I demand you arrest her!” Mrs. De Bourgh shrieks, voice thick and blood still pouring out of her nose.

Before she knows it, Elizabeth is thrown in the back of a police car and taken to the station for booking and processing. After having her things taken away, and making her one phone call to Jane, who doesn’t pick up, she’s dumped into the holding area. She spends the whole ordeal in shock, and sits down heavily on the bench in the room. After about fifteen minutes of panic, she forces herself to calm down.

At least the jail doesn’t seem too crowded, she supposes. It is just her in the cell, after all, so she can lean back and throw an arm over her eyes, and maybe try and get some sleep, since she is exhausted after everything. Besides, she realizes with a sudden clarity, there’s no use in sitting up and worrying about what’ll happen, not when it’s not likely Catherine will drop the charges, or that when the bail is set she’ll even be able to afford it. Honestly, even though her life may be ruined, she still doesn’t regret the punch.

The bruising and bleeding of her knuckles, maybe, but not the punch.

She’s able to doze off for what she guesses is ten minutes, but doesn’t actually know for sure, since there’s no clock and she’s not wearing a watch, before the cell door is being swung open. One of the guards is standing there, looking bored. “Miss Bennet?”

Elizabeth sits up, and rubs at her neck. “Yeah?”

“You’re free to go. You can collect your things at the front desk.” The guard ushers her out.

She feels like she should be demanding answers, like  _Why the fuck am I being let out_ , or  _Did that old bitch drop the totally justifiable charges or what_ , but the guard looks so apathetic to everything that she figures she shouldn’t question whatever fluke has her out.

Well, until she sees the answer to all of her problems standing at the front desk, hands in his pockets, looking at the ground. She stops walking, completely shocked. “Will.”

Darcy looks up at her, and manages a wry smile. It doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Hey.”

Suddenly, she’s furious with him. “What did you do? How much did you pay to get me out?” She looks at the officer standing behind the desk. “How much of my bail did he cover?”

The officer looks a little taken aback, but Darcy saves her from answering. “Nothing!” He raises his hands in a peacekeeping gesture. “Aunt Catherine dropped the charges. I ah,” he runs a hand through his hair, “I thought you might want a ride back, but I can call you a cab if you’d rather.”

Just as suddenly as she angered, she deflates. “No, sorry, it’s just been a,” she pauses, thinks for the right word, “a long day.”

His lips quirk up. “So I’ve heard.”

She bites her lip and tries hard not to look at him as she signs her things out, and whatever other paperwork they ask her to. It’s hard to function when her brain is in a state of  _?????_ , so the finer details of what exactly she’s signing slip her mind.

They’re both quiet on the way to the car, and it’s not until Darcy has pulled out of the parking lot that he speaks. “Is your hand okay?”

“What?” She looks at her hand in confusion, until she’s realized the knuckles on her right hand are still caked with dried blood and bruises. “Oh. It looks worse than it feels.”

“It should still be looked at.” He glances over at her. “I can take you to a hospital, if you want.”

She has to fight to suppress a snort. “Will, it’s really fine. I’ll just wash it off when we get back.” She closes her eyes and presses her head against the seat. “Thanks.”

He sounds confused as he asks, “For what?”

She forces herself to open her eyes and look at him. “For getting your aunt to drop the charges. For coming to get me. For Lydia. Fuck, you probably got Jane and Charlie back together, too, didn’t you?”

He turns bright red, and pulls off to the side of the road. After he turns off the engine, he turns to look at her. “Lizzie, you don’t have to thank me for that.”

She sits up straighter. “Of course I do! You think my family could afford Lydia’s rehab treatment? Or my bail?”

“That’s not why I did it.” He looks at the steering wheel, runs his fingers through his hair in agitation. “I didn’t even want you to find out.”

She looks down into her lap, idly rubbing at a dried spot of blood on her jeans. “I know, I had to bribe my aunt to even find out about it. But why?”

He sighs. “Because I did it for you, and I didn’t want to make you feel guilty about it. I just want you to be happy, Lizzie.” He shuts his eyes and rests his forehead on the steering wheel. “This is probably a bad time, but I still love you. I’m sorry if this makes things awkward.”

She went from thinking he hated her guts to knowing he loves her so fast tears started spilling out of her eyes before she could stop them. “You’re such an idiot,” she tells him, fondly, as she tries to wipe the tears off her face.

He winces, and sits up to stick the key in the ignition. “I know, and I won’t bother you again, I promise.”

She laughs, feeling truly happy for the first time in a long time. Possibly since Pemberley. She stops him from turning the key, laying a hand on his forearm, squeezing gently. “Will.”

He looks at her, with something like hope behind his eyes. His eyes widen as he takes in her smile, and opens his mouth to say something, before she leans forward and presses her lips to his.

It’s a little salty, because of her tears, but he kisses back so firmly that she doesn't care. It’s easy to get lost in the sensation of being kissed by someone who does it like they want to do nothing else, like Darcy does. She wraps her arms around his neck so when they break for air he doesn’t go far, though he does pull back a little to look at her.

He frowns as he wipes away the remaining tears with his thumbs. “I’m sorry you cried.”

She smiles up at him. “I don’t care. I love you, too.”

His face is so full of joy she regrets not telling him sooner. He wraps his arms around her waist as he kisses her, biting at her lip in a way that has her moaning. The effect of it is a little ruined, however, by the gear shift poking her in the leg. With a hiss, she pulls back.

He looks down confused, before laughing. “I’d forgotten. We’re in a car.”

“Another thing I don’t care about,” she informs him, reaching to kiss him again.

He keeps it short, however, unwinding her arms to take one of her hands in his. “I should get you back. Your family is probably worried.”

She doesn’t particularly care, but she is tired, so it’s probably better she gets to bed sooner rather than later. “If you insist.”

* * *

 

Her family  _is_  worried, which Elizabeth had hoped wouldn’t happen. But apparently Jane had freaked out when she had received Elizabeth’s message, and told everyone, including Charles, who had in turn told Darcy. After about an hour of bandaging her hand, recounting her story, and assuring her family, minus Kitty and Mary, who are still at school, everything will, in fact, be okay, she begs to be excused. Her mother’s hysterics are grating on her nerves, coming on full force since neither Mary nor Kitty are there to distract her, and Jane is too busy worrying herself. 

“Well, Lizzie, I suppose it’s a small blessing Lydia is still at the center, so you can have her room tonight,” her father tells her.

She can already feel a headache forming. “I’d rather go back to my apartment, honestly.”

He frowns. “If you insist. Maybe Jane can drive you.”

Darcy, who has been quiet up until this point, interrupts, “Elizabeth’s apartment is on my way home.”

Everyone looks at him in astonishment. She suspects they had all forgotten he was there, except for maybe Jane, who has been looking at him with equal parts suspicion and surprise. Elizabeth thinks she may have to put up a fight to leave with him, but thankfully her mother has still not given up on her gold-digging ways.

“Oh, no, of  _course_ William should take Lizzie home! Jane’s apartment is in the opposite direction, so if he’s heading that direction anyway, it’ll make things easier.” She gives him a smile that’s bordering on simpering.

He looks a little taken aback, which is understandable, since the last time they were in a room together, she had been cold and rude. Elizabeth supposes that Lydia’s very public drug addiction has probably made her rethink pushing away one of America’s most eligible bachelors.

“Well,” Jane says slowly, “if Lizzie doesn’t mind.”

“I don’t,” Elizabeth clears her throat, “I don’t mind.”

Jane looks at her a little strangely, but doesn’t say anything about it. Instead, she hugs Elizabeth tightly, pressing a kiss to her temple before pulling away. “I’ll come over tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay.” Elizabeth gives what she hopes is a reassuring smile, before pressing a kiss to her mother’s cheek, and giving her father a hug. “I’ll call you both tomorrow. Love you.”

Darcy gives his goodbyes much more quickly and quietly, leading her out to the car without speaking. He does, however, take her hand after she gets in, giving her a wry grin. “I actually don’t know where your apartment is.”

She bursts into laughter, plugging her address into the GPS so she doesn’t have to pay attention to the road. “So you don’t even know if it’s on your way?”

“I don’t really care, if I’m being honest. I wanted to spend more time with you.” He brings her hand to his lips for a kiss.

“Well, I was thinking that, if you wanted, you could spend the night,” she confesses. “I don’t know if the car ride will be enough time, since I still can’t believe you still love me, after everything I’ve done.”

He squeezes her hand. “Please, don’t think about it. I love you very much, and anything you've done to me in the past is nothing less than what I deserved. I can’t think about Hunsford without wanting to go back in time and slap myself.”

“You shouldn’t,” she says, sitting up to look at him more properly. “I’m so ashamed of the things I said back then.”

He glances over at her. “Let’s not talk about it right now, okay? We’ll be at your place soon, we can talk about it then.”

She closes her eyes and leans back in her seat, humming in agreement. His hand in hers in a comforting warmth, and she drifts off for the rest the half-hour car ride. It’s a dreamless sleep, and she’s a little disoriented when his touch on her face wakes her up. “Elizabeth, we’re here.”

She smiles slowly, stretching her arms out and around him, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. “Hello.”

He chuckles. “Hi. Ready to go inside?”

“Sure.” She finds his hand again as they enter the elevator, and leans against him as it climbs towards her floor.

“You’re going to fall asleep on me as soon as we get inside, aren’t you?” Darcy asks her, warmth in his voice.

She tries to cover a yawn, but is largely unsuccessful. “Probably. Sorry, I know we should talk.”

“It’ll keep.” He presses a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good.”

* * *

 

The first thing Elizabeth is aware of upon waking up is the warmth at her back. It takes a second for the previous day’s events to come rushing back to her, the stiffness in her hand helping. She turns over with a groan, pushing her hair out of her face so she can look at Darcy properly. He loses five years in his sleep like this, the lines that mark his face, brought on by worry and stress, disappearing and smoothing out.

She traces a finger over his cheekbones and nose as lightly as she can. A part of her still can’t believe that, after everything, she gets this.

Even though she’s being as gentle as possible, he still wakes, almost as slowly as she had, letting his eyes adjust to the light in the room before really focusing on her. She smiles. “Hi.”

His voice is rough and deep with sleep. “Good morning.” His eyes search her face. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Better than I have in a long time,” she confirms. “You?”

“I think your bed is much more comfortable than mine,” he murmurs, resting his arm on top of her side, pulling her closer. “I feel like I can just fall asleep again.”

She hums and tucks her head underneath his chin. “You can, but I have to call my parents, and see what time Jane is coming over. Oh, and I should call Charlotte. She’s probably worried.”

Darcy pushes her on to her back, leaning over her. “No rest for the wicked?”

“Something like that.” She snorts. “Sorry I punched your aunt.”

He laughs, leaning back on his side. “Oh, no, that was brilliant. Trust me, you’re going to get a thank you card from Richard for it. I’m sorry she was so terrible you had to punch her.”

“I forgive her. I got to see you because of it, and I didn’t know when I was going to see you again.” She finds his hand on her stomach and intertwines their fingers. “I was sure you didn’t want to see me, after what happened with Lydia and Wickham.”

He looks confused. “But I came with Charles specifically to see you.”

She laughs, a little incredulously. “Are you serious? But you didn’t speak to me one bit that night!”

“I was nervous, and I didn’t know what you thought of me.” He blushes. “When you left Pemberley, I was sure you were at least a little fond of me, but the more time that went on, the less sure I was of it.”

She releases his hand to cup behind his head and bring his lips to hers. “Is this sure enough for you?”

He groans, shifting so he’s over her properly. “I don’t know, I might need a few more reminders.”

They lose themselves in the kisses, the gentle and soft caresses eventually deepening until Elizabeth feels like she’s going to combust. She manages to get her top off and Darcy’s hands on her, and is reaching for his pants when her phone begins ringing.

He groans and drops his forehead to her shoulder as she picks it up and swipes right to accept the call. “Hello?”

“Lizzie! I didn’t hear from you yesterday. Are you okay?” Charlotte demands over the phone. Darcy shifts so he’s laying next to her again.

“I’m fine,” Elizabeth assures her. “I, ah, well, Char, yesterday was really, really weird. It’s a long story.”

Darcy snorts, causing Charlotte to go, “Who’s that? Lizzie, what happened?”

“Long story short, Darcy and I figured things out.” Elizabeth braces herself for her friends reaction.

She is not disappointed when Charlotte screams, “What? Oh my God, did I wake you guys up? Oh my God, babe, get laid. I’ll call you tonight.”

“Charlotte!” Elizabeth tries to scold her, but Charlotte hangs up without leaving her any room to even say goodbye.

She huffs and sets the phone down. Darcy looks over, laughter behind his eyes. “So, I take it she’s happy?”

“You could say that.” She huffs, before turning to face him. “So, where were we?”

He smiles, and reaches over her to grab her phone. “I think you were going to call your parents, and Jane.” He hands it out to her with a flourish.

“I’m half naked, you realize,” Elizabeth says flatly, refusing to take the phone.

He presses a kiss to her nose before taking her hand and placing the phone in it. “I am more than aware. I just don’t want to be interrupted again.”

“Always the responsible one,” she grumbles. “Fine.” He moves to get out of bed, but she grasps his wrist lightly before he can leave. “Hey, did you still want to talk?”

He smooths a hand over her hair. “I just wanted to make sure we’re on the same page.”

She considers him. “Well, I love you, and I want to be with you.” She leans up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “And I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you.”

He sighs. “This is why I wanted to talk to you. I learned from you, and how you treated me. You shouldn’t be sorry. I’m sorry for being such an ass.”

“Maybe we should just make a promise to not look back on the past unless it’s with amusement,” she says, flopping back down on the pillow. “We’re both different people now.”

He gives her a wry smile. “We might as well try. Now, call your parents.”

She sighs, finally unlocks her phone to find the contact information, and hits it. She has no idea what she’ll end up saying, but she’ll make it up as she goes along. It’s worked out so far.

* * *

 

“And you’re  _sure_ you're happy, Lizzie? This isn’t just some misplaced gratitude?” Jane asks, once they’re finally alone as Charles and Darcy go and get drinks at the bar.

Elizabeth sighs, leaning against her arm as she hunches over the table they’re sitting at. “Are there any other problems you have, besides thinking that I don’t really love him?”

Jane seems taken aback by this question. “No, of course not. He’s Charlie’s best friend, and a good man. You’ve just always seemed to hate him.”

“I don’t,” Elizabeth says, being as serious as she can. “I haven’t hated him for a long time.” She sighs, and looks back over to where the men are waiting for the bartender. Darcy’s back is to her, but, as if he can feel her looking at him, he turns and meets her eyes. She smiles at him, before looking back to Jane. “I really do love him, Jane. I promise.”

Jane studies her face, before sitting back in her seat. “There’s more to this story, isn’t there?”

“More than you know,” Elizabeth admits. “It’s a long one that I’d rather not tell right now.”

“You have to tell me later, but,” Jane smiles, “I believe you.”

Elizabeth returns the smile, and reaches across the table to squeeze her sister’s hand, who squeezes back, before bursting into laughter. Elizabeth is slightly taken aback. “What the hell?”

Jane shakes her head, and laughs for a few moments longer, before being able to tell her sister, “I just thought, you’ll be the one who has to tell Mom and Dad.”

“Oh God.” Elizabeth lets her forehead drop to the table.

She can hear Charles asks, as he approaches the table, “What’s wrong?”

“Just a joke between sisters,” Jane answers, laughter still evident in her voice.

Elizabeth picks her head up and glares at her sister, before turning to the drink Darcy is sliding towards her. “Rum and coke?”

“It is what you asked for.” He quirks an eyebrow up at her. “Is everything okay?”

She leans into his side. “Yeah, it’s perfect.”

He wraps his free arm around her and presses a kiss to the top of her head. Warmth spreads through her body, and, even though the thought of explaining to her parents the fact that she’s dating Will Darcy is terrifying, she’s still really not that worried.

He’ll be there, and that’s all that matters.


End file.
